All is Fair in Love and War
by butlernumber5
Summary: What if Dimitri left with Tasha and never turned Strigoi? Rose and Adrian begin dating. But then a certain Russian shows up again. Will Dimitri confess his love for her? Who does Rose choose? Some OOC
1. Chapter 1

?All is fair in love and war Summary: What if Dimitri left with Tasha and never turned Strigoi? Rose and Adrian begin dating. But then a certain Russian shows up again. Will Dimitri confess his love for her? Who does Rose choose? Some OOC. Rated T

The sun streaming through the windows sneaked up under my eyelids in an attempt to conqure the darkness in my mind.  
I groan trying to tell the sunlight to go away, but realizing that it wouldnt listen I peered my eyes open and looked around the room. The warmth in the sheets seemed to be lulling my eyes to close once again, so I sat up in order to shake the sleep from my head. The room was nothing but extravagent. With rich red carpet and warm carmel colored walls, it seemed to be fit for a princess, which was ironic considering I was guarding one.  
I had become lissa's guardian with ease and as soon as graduation came, we picked up and moved to the court. Lissa really wanted to go to college in New York but the queen forbid it. I would have loved to live in New York although I think it really is safer at the Court. To be honest, I dont mind much because going out and guarding lissa in New York is not somthing I was looking foward to. New York is dangerous, not even counting how many Strigoi are lurking in the shadows. Also, since we are at the court, I dont have to be guarding lissa 24/7 which means I get my own room and alot of time off.  
A knock at my door intterupts my thoughts, so I get up and open it expecting Lissa to be standing outside. Instead,  
I am greeted by a gorgeous man. He is wearing a pair of jeans and a t-shirt that may or may not be too tight,  
showing off all his muscles. His hair is messy and his green eyes gleam with a certain humor and the smirk on his face says it all as he takes in my apperance. Im sure I look great with my desheveled hair stretching down my back and my short shorts and t-shirt wrinkled, being a victim to restless sleep. "Shut it, Adrian. I am not in the mood." I say as he walks into my room.  
"Well, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed." He says and he wraps his arms around my waist.  
"No, I was just woken up at an odd hour of the night due to somebody." I stretch the last word to emphasise it.  
A slight frown graces his lips. "Did I wake you up?" I smirk satisfied from his reaction. "No the sun did." He smirks as well before pulling me in for a kiss. I smile into the kiss and pull away after acouple of seconds. "Well, why are you here anyway?" I ask, curiosity getting the best of my manners. "What, I'm not allowed to see my girlfriend whenever I want?" He asks and sits down on my bed pulling me on his lap.  
"No you are, but what if your girlfriend wants to sleep?" I ask and raise my eyebrows. "Well then she can sleep with me." He replies before pulling me in for another kiss.  
I laugh and get off his lap and head into the bathroom. "Where are you going?" He whines.  
I raise my eyebrows once again and turn to face him. "I need to go to the bathroom. Since when have you been so clingly?" I ask jokinly. He shakes his head and goes to my fridge to pull out a water. I walk into the bathroom and close the door. I sigh as a smile creeps its way onto my face. Once I am done I look at myself in the mirror. My hair is messy and flows down ending just above my hips. I walk out of the bathroom and look at Adrian, pouting. "I look like a mess." I say while attempting to smooth down my hair. Adrian takes my hands and smirks.  
"A hot mess." He corrects. I roll my eyes and sit down on my bed, Adrian following suit. "So, What are we doing?" "Well, I thought we could go out to dinner." He says while playing with our intertwined hands.  
"Um.. In the middle of the night?" I say while looking at the clock.  
"Well, yeah.. I havent gone to sleep yet and I missed you." He looks up at me hopefully.  
"Adrian, I'm already in my pajamas and I just saw you yesterday..." I trail off thinking about going out.  
"Please Rose?" He purrs in my ear sending chills down my spine.  
"Fine." I say giving in, "But I have to take a shower, do you mind waiting?"  
"Nope, go right ahead." He smiles and kisses my forehead. I walk into the bathroom and turn the water on letting it penetrate my skin. Once I was done with my shower I grab my towel cursing at myself for not bringing clothes in the bathroom with me. I sigh and open the door. I walk into the room and go straight to my dresser. I feel arms wrap around me from behind.  
"Mmm. Rose, you look good in a towel." Adrian whispers, the huskyness in his voice wrapping around my thoughts so I cant form a coherent sentence. I pull away from him and turn around. "If you keep acting like this, we are never going to get out of my room." I warn while pulling my towel tighter to my body so it doesnt fall.  
"You're right, but can't I just enjoy it while it lasts?" He says while scanning over my body with lust-filled eyes. "Take a picture, it will last longer, sweetheart." I say before shutting the door to the bathroom in his face. "But I can't touch a picture!" I hear Adrian yell from the other side of the door. "Keep it up and that wont be the only thing you wont be able to touch!" I say while pulling my shirt over my head. "Ouch Rose, that hurts." He says back. I can just picture him putting his hand over his heart pretending to be hurt.  
I brush my hair and my teeth and walk out of the bathroom completely ignoring Adrian's gaze. "You ready?" He says casually.  
I dont answer him and just pull my jacket on. "Come on, Rosie." He says trying to get me to talk. "Dont call me Rosie." I say falling for it. God I cant stay mad at him. Damn.  
"Sorry, Rossiiieee." He says emphasizing my horrid nickname and pulling me into his arms.  
"I hate you." I mumble against his lips. He kisses me lightly.  
"I love you too. Now lets go." He takes my hand and we walk out of the room. _

I am clutching my sides with laughter while Adrian and I walk throughout the shopping plaza. There were a few people walking the halls but it is mostly empty. We went to a small pizza place and had dinner and now we are just walking around and making fun of every store we pass. "So, babe, where to now?" Adrian asks as soon as my laughter dies down. "Lets go try free samples from that food store!" I say and point to the store acouple feet away. "Arent you full yet? You had, like, 7 pieces of pizza?" He asks while putting his arm around my shoulders. I just raise my eyebrows at him. He should know by now that I'm always in the mood for food. He looks at me and nods his head, "You're right, lets go." Just then his phone rings and he pulls it out of his pocket.  
"Hello? Oh Hi.. Yep.. Uh huh.. Well.." He looks at me, "I'll be right back, Rose." I nod my head and give him a quick kiss before he wallks acouple feet away to talk in private. I sit on a bench and twiddle my thumbs while waiting for him to be done. I didnt notice someone walk up to me until I hear a voice that makes my stomach drop. "Roza?"


	2. Chapter 2

Thankyou to everyone who followed my story or commented! I am really excited to be posting my new Fanfic and cant wait for you to read more!If you havent, please comment and follow! Thanks:)

I shoot up off the bench and take a good look at my russian god. He hasn't changed much in the months that he has been gone. It's been almost a year now, though I remember it as if it were yesterday.  
*Flashback*  
Dimitri and I are at the gym, the workouts today have been easy and Dimitri doesn't seem to be really mentally here. So, after I finished running, I walked over to him. "Hey Comrade, what's wrong?" He looks at me for a minute before answering in an emotionless tone, "I'm leaving, Roza."  
I never knew that it could take two words to break someone so easily. I'm leaving. It kept being repeated over and over in my mind. The words were mocking me. Confirming all the fears I had when I heard of Tasha's offer. I didnt think he would actually go. I mean, things were okay between us. He ignored his feelings for me and I pretended that it didnt hurt. I was fine with that deal. I was perfectly ok. Atleast I had a chance to break him and get him to admit his feelings for me. But now... Now he is leaving. With her. What am I going to do? What can I say? I am pulled out of my thoughts by Dimitri shaking me violently. Dimitri POV (still flashback)  
There. I said it. I thought it was going to be harder, but I just put my guardian mask on. No emotion, just out with it. Its not that I loved Tasha or even wanted a family with her. I just needed to leave before I lost control. And I was about to lose control. I just cant resist Roza. She has beauty that not many can say they possess. With and attitude thats fiery and that gleam in her eyes to match, it just makes you want more. Everything about her is incredible. Everytime I'm with her, I find it getting harder and harder to keep that wall up, to block her out. Then when she leaves her beautiful hair down stopping just above those curves.. I just- No. Dimitri. Stop. You cant think about her like this. She is your student. Student. "Roza, I think it is best-." I begin but when I realize that she is not looking at me, or anything at all I pause. She is just staring off into space, with wet eyes and a pale face.  
"Rose. Rose. Roza. Hey.." I try to get her attention but to no avail. I begin to get scared. What if something is wrong? I shake her alittle harder than intended but she blinks again and looks at me through glassy eyes. The look in her face is nothing compared to the heart shattering look in her eyes. I gulp and try to continue with what I was saying.  
"Rose, I think its best if I just leave. Tasha offered me a job, and you and I are never gonna work. This," I say gesturing between her and I, "is never gonna work. Maybe it is for the best. You dont need me anymore, you have had enough training."  
Once I am done with my speech I look down at her and capture her eyes with my own. She doesn't say anything just steps back a few feet and looks to the ground. She remains very still for the next minute, showing no emotion and having a staring contest with the old gym floor. Moments later she looks back at me and I see tears that have spilled out of her eyes betraying the emotionless mask I know she is trying to plaster on. She speaks though her voice is hoarse. "So, Thats it. You're giving up. On me, on us." "There is no us. There never was." I say trying to swallow the lump in my throat when I see the affect my words have on her. "What about that night, when Victor charmed us?" She asks hopefully.  
"It was exactly that, a charm. It meant nothing." With every word I say her mask break apart alittle bit.  
She steps toward me so our bodies are brushing against eachother with every breath we take. She speaks very quiet now, almost as if she struggles to get words out. "It needed to be based on feelings we already had in order to work and you know it." Her guard is completely down and I see the tears flow freely down her face.  
I dont say anything. I just look into her eyes and see heartbreak. This is for the best, I keep telling myself but there is still a part of me that is telling me i'm making the biggest mistake of my life. Rose struggles with her thoughts until she whispers, "But.. But I love you." Thats all it takes. I lean down to grab her face and roughly put my lips against hers. The kiss is desperate, passionate, and wet from her tears. She kisses me back with everything she has and we dont pull away until we need a breath. However when we do finally pull away it takes one look at her swollen pink lips and big brown lust-filled eyes to place my lips back on hers. I pull her hair out of her hair tie and push her against the closest wall. She moans against my lips and wraps her leps around my waist. We stay kissing for what feels like hours but in reality it was probably only a few minutes. When I am finally brought back to the earth I quickly let her down and turn away. "Shit." I mumble before I turn back to Rose. This is bad.  
Rose POV (Still Flashback)  
That was the best. kiss. ever. My stomach is still fluttering when he puts me down and my heart pounds way faster than it should. Dimitri turns away and mumbles something I can't quite understand then looks at me again. I bite my lip and turn away trying to resist a smirk. That has to change things, I mean, he cant leave now, right? This just proves it. He feels something for me. He loves me.  
"I dont love you." Dimitri says franticly as if reading my thoughts. My mind goes blank and my eyes water again. He cant be serious. He kisses me and then turns around and says he doesnt love me? I dont know which one to believe, his words, or the things left unsaid. "Wha-what?" I ask confused. I dont understand. "I don't love you." He says again before walking toward the door. Just before he is about to leave he turns around. "Goodbye Rose." He says not even bothering to use my nickname.  
*End of Flashback*  
"Guardian Belikov." I say coldly once I am pulled from my thoughts. He looks taken back by the tone I was using. Does he think that I would still be in love with him? Run and jump on him in a frenzied hug? Well he is wrong. "What are you doing here?" I say formally, like I would to any guardian. "Tasha is here visting for some meetings and I am here for my job." He responds. Is that hurt I hear in his voice? No. It cant be. He doesnt possess emotions. I was just about to say something witty in return but Adrian comes up behind me. "Guardian Belikov. What brings you here?" Adrian asks while putting a protective arm around my waist. "I'm guarding my moroi." He states simply. His eyes seem to burn a hole where Adrians arm is wrapped around me. "Well, Rose and I must get going." Adrian says before turning to me. "You ready, babe?" He asks quietly, although loud enough for Dimitri to hear and he cringes at the word, "babe". "Yep, Lets go." I say, reminding myself to thank Adrian later for saving me from having to talk to Dimitri. I turn back to Dimitri and say, "Bye Comrade" with as much attitude as I could muster up.  
Again he seems surprised but says, "See you around, Roza." A bad feeling settles in the pit of my stomach when I realize that "See you around" might mean, "We will talk later." If that's the case, I hope, for once, he is wrong.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello my lovely readers! Thank you for the comments! I was supposed to put up the chapter a couple days ago, but I lost all motivation and type that it takes to post. But you should go check out my friend's fanfiction. It's called, I was turned and you will be too by laughinggirl147!

Dimitri POV 

My stomach flips as if I am on a rollercoaster and it doesn't like the speed and velocity of the drop. We are going through the gates of the court. _Dimitri keep yourself under control, _I silently scold myself. I look over at Tasha to see her gaze already on me. She frowns at me and I take her hand in mine and kiss it. It was just a friendly kiss but her lips curved into a tight smile. I knew it was forced, but it was something.

"Are you ok?" Tasha asks me carefully. I nod my head and smile at her. "Are you going to look for her?" Tasha asks. I know she is talking about Rose.

As soon as I left with Tasha I told her that I loved her only as family. I admitted my love for Rose. She took it better than I expected and told me she knew all along. No matter what I did, I couldn't get Rose out of my head. The light pink walls of Tasha's kitchen reminded me of the blush that would creep onto Rose's cheeks when I kissed her. The fire that would make a home in Tasha's hands as she was practicing would only remind me of the fiery passion in Rose's eyes when she gets angry. Then of course someone sent Tasha roses on her birthday. I soon realized that it was irrevocably impossible to forget her. Within a couple of weeks, Tasha noticed my frustration and tried everything she could to distract me. It got to the point to where she just sat me down and told me to go after Rose. I refused. I couldn't give in. I was a guardian and I was going to start acting like one. For the next few months I was as emotionless as a guardian should be. Tasha wasn't happy with me, but she asked me to be her guardian, not her friend.

"No. I can't avoid her, though." I say plainly. Tasha nods her head and is about to reply when we are ushered out of the car by a few other guardians. They nodded at me and I did the same to them.

"Guardian Belikov, nice to meet you, I'm Kalub Greenfield, Princess Vasilisa's new guardian." He shakes my hand.

"Nice to meet you." I reply politely but in all honesty, I'm not very interested. I just want to get to our room and avoid Rose on the way.

Tasha went to go off to a meeting, already excited to be back in the loop, and in fact, actually invited to a meeting. She refused to let me go with her, saying that she could take care of herself. So, I went to go find our room. When I was walking around, I found that my subconscious brought me to mall area of the court. There were very few people here considering it was the middle of the night. However, some stores were open and I caught a glimpse of a couple walking out of a restaurant.

I kept walking around looking to see if anything had been changed since the last time I had been here, it hasn't really changed. I was beginning to walk back when I saw a brunette hugging someone that seemed to be a lot taller than her. The closer I got, the more it looked like Rose. I just figured my mind was playing tricks on me again, so I kept walking. There was something in my mind nagging at me to turn around. I gave in easily and walked back toward where the brunette was, only to see her sitting on the bench nearby. From a few feet away I get a better look at her. _ Rose…Shit._

"Roza?" I ask with hope. She looks up and brown orbs meet my gaze. She has an emotionless mask on her face but her eyes show more emotion than I could compete with. The dread and anger won the battle in her mind though because her voice is cold and formal.

"Guardian Belikov." I was taken aback by her tone but, I should've expected it. What I did to her was wrong; she has every right to be angry with me.

The man that she was with earlier comes up behind her and puts his arm around her waist. For the first time tonight, I get a good look at him. _Adrian Ivashkov_. What is Rose doing with him? More importantly; why is his arm around her waist?

I don't really register what he is saying to me. Every bone in my body is telling me to tackle him for putting a hand on my Roza. However I manage to restrain myself.

"You ready, babe?" He asks Rose, happily. They exchange a loving glance. I really need to punch something; preferably Adrian's perfect smiling face.

"Bye Comrade." Rose spits the words out as if they were toxic. However, there is a spark in her eyes that ignites something in me as well.

I have to get Rose back. I am sick of fighting with my feelings for her, so I will fight for them. I will get my Roza back. I need her.

I just hope she feels the same.

Rose POV

We got back to my room in a matter of a few minutes. As soon as I shut the door, Adrian was right in front of me, placing his lips on mine. The kiss was rough and panicked. I pulled away and took his face into my hands.

"Hey," I say gently, "What's wrong?"

Adrian opens his eyes and the green seems more intense than ever. Worry plasters his face and he kisses me again gently before taking my hand in his.

"Are you ok, Rose?" He asks with concern laced through.

"I'm fine, really. I'm over him." I say, although this may or may not be a lie. My feelings for Dimitri are all mixed up. They are hidden, yes, but they are still unresolved.

When Dimirti left, I was a mess. I refused to leave my room, eat, or go to my classes. The only people I saw for a month was Lissa and Adrian. I confided in both of them about the entire situation. Lissa was surprised, but Adrian already knew. All he said was, "I'm gonna kill that bastard for what he did to you, Rose." Adrian spent almost every day with me. I started to fall for him and three months after Dimitri left, he asked me to be his girlfriend. I accepted as long as he stayed away from drinking and smoking. I could never completely forget about Dimitri, but when I was with Adrian everything seemed a little bit better. I could be myself around him. No matter how sarcastic or bitchy I was, he still stayed. I loved Adrian with all my heart, yet, there was one piece of it that seemed confused about Dimirti. I can't keep avoiding him, but I can't confront him either.

I need to talk to Lissa.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! I'm sorry that this chapter is so short, but I am kind of having a spasm where I am really on edge so it's hard to write. However I wanted to put a new chapter up. So, I hope that you like it!

Rose POV

I didn't get any sleep last night.

Before I knew it, my alarm clock went off and I stumbled out of bed to get to the shower. I walked into my room to blow dry my hair, and put it in a ponytail. I threw my guardian attire on, which is consisted of black dress pants, a white long sleeve button up blouse, and a black vest that hugged my body, even though I'm sure it's not supposed to.

I walked out of my room and practically sprinted to Lissa's room, not stopping once on the way. I knocked on her door rapidly until it was opened by the one person I didn't want to see.

"Christian," I stated unsatisfied.

"Rose," He mocked my tone. Only then did I notice that he was topless. He had abs but was nowhere near as fit as Adrian or Dimitri.

"Look, I know you and Lissa… Do stuff." I said with disgust, "but you don't need to rub it into my face." I pushed past Christian and walked into the room. "Lissa!" I yell searching around my room for the blonde bombshell.

"Coming!" she responds from what sounds like the bathroom.

"Just because you haven't gotten dream boy in bed with you doesn't mean you need to be mean." Christian smirks and walks up to me so he is inches away from my face. "I could… help you in that department." He says with a smirk and runs his fingers up my arm.

I slap his hand away and I hear the door open. "Ew, no. I can help myself in that department."

"Christian, stop harassing Rose." Lissa says with a smile.

"Aww, but babe, it's so much fun." He replies in a little kid voice. I roll my eyes and Lissa kisses him lightly before following me out the door.

"Rose, why are you so grumpy?" Lissa asks while I shove a doughnut in my mouth.

"Grmmbbb ppsshhh mmm." I reply, mouth full.

"Lissa takes a sip out of her coffee. "Rose you should really use those manners I so feverishly taught you."

I gulp down my chocolate heaven and then look at Lissa before taking another gigantic bite, rolling my eyes back and moaning.

We were both racking up when we heard someone clear their throat behind me. Lissa quickly sobered herself.

"Tasha." Lissa said firmly.

I turn around to see Tasha standing with a tall dark Russian behind her, I panic and start to choke, but quickly compose myself.

"Ah Lissa, Rose, You haven't changed." She says politely smiling at us.

"Neither have you, Tasha." Lissa says sweetly. Then she looks up at Dimitri. "Guardian Belikov."

Dimitri nods his head at Lissa and then steals a glance at me. I look back at him but quickly look away. If I stare into those brown eyes for too long, I may get lost.

The reunion ends quickly because both Tasha and Lissa need to get to meetings. Tasha goes left and Lissa goes right.

The meetings end quickly and soon the whole day is over. I don't get to talk to Lissa because she was too busy with politics in the court.

As soon as I get back to my room, I change and go running. I ran about five miles until I decided to stop and get a drink. I was just taking a sip of water when I see Dimitri. I just can't get rid of him. Either God hates me, or has a lot of fun torturing me.

I turn to start running when I hear Dimitri call my name. I ignore him and hope that he will go away. However, he just keeps getting more persistent. I stop running but continue to walk.

"Roza, we need to talk, you can't keep ignoring me." He says walking toward me.

"I can ignore you as much as I want, I am an adult." I say like I'm spitting venom out of my mouth.

"Then start acting like one." He said in return. I stopped walking and turned around.

"What do you want?" I say fed up with this whole conversation.

"I know what I did to you was wrong but I-"

I cut him off, "This is not the time or place to discuss this." I say looking around.

"Then meet me at my room tonight." He says rushed.

I scoff at him and look up to meet his gaze. "Yeah, right," I shake my head, "You think I'm going to crawl back to you?"

"Roza, please." He asks desperate as her takes my hand. I flinch with the sudden contact and rip my hand back.

"Fine." I respond coldly.

"Come as soon as you can; room 302." He says with hope lingering on every word. With that, I put my headphones in my ears and being running once again.

I get back to my room and take another shower, probably lingering longer than I should. I get out of the shower and change into a t-shirt and shorts. I keep my hair down and don't even bother to blow dry it before walking out of my room, locking it behind me.

I make it to Dimitri's room fairly quickly and knock twice before the door is opened to reveal Dimitri looking like a god in a t-shirt and jeans.

Here we go again.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys! I just wanted to thank everybody who reviewed and followed my story. I am really excited to write now that I got a good reaction from you lovely readers! Also, I have been having a small fit of inner turmoil on who Rose should end up with. I love Adrian but Dimitri… I mean. He is Dimitri.

**So If you could please let me know who you would like Rose to end up with, it would help a ton! You can PM me or just put it in a review. **Thanks Happy reading!

Dimitri POV

I went back to my room shortly after Roza and I talked. About an hour later I heard knocking and quickly walked over to the door.

Rose walked in wearing a t-shirt and shorts. I haven't kissed her in almost a year, so that was high on my "to do" list. "Thank you for coming." I said and shut the door behind her.

"Don't thank me yet" She replied with fiery eyes. "Make this quick Dimitri, I have a date. "

Well, that was a knife to the heart. "With Ivashkov?" I ask with disgust.

Rose looks up at me. "What do you have against him?" She answers my question with another question, typical Rose.

"He's a royal moroi, for one. " I say trying to calm myself. This is not getting off to a very good start.

"And?! What is that supposed to mean?" Rose raises her voice slightly and takes a step forward.

"Nothing. He's just bad news, Rose!" I say back matching her volume.

"You don't know him!" She says once again getting louder.

"Neither do you!" I say, again matching her volume.

"He put me back together after you left! I was a mess, Dimitri. You don't know how bad it was. You weren't here to see me sinking into depression," A could humor-less laugh escaped her mouth. It sounded as if she were going mad, "Let's face it, I didn't sink, I crashed. I loved you Dimitri, but you left me. _You_ left _me. _You have no right to tell me who I can or cannot date." She was yelling in the beginning but slowly dissipated into a whisper. Tears appeared in her eyes but left as soon as they came, being replaced by a cold, hard stare. I shouldn't have been able to notice it, but I knew Rose all too well.

We sat in a moment of silence while I processed what she had said. With every word that tumbled out of Rose's mouth the knife in my heart etched itself just a bit further in. The aching dull of heartbreak was not new to me though. After I left with Tasha, I became accustomed to the pain.

Not being able to stand another moment of silence, I spoke, "Roza I-" I began to take a step forward.

"Don't" She cuts me off. Her voice was raspy and barely above a whisper. She put her hand out to stop me from moving closer to her.

"No Rose, Listen to me. When I left I thought I was doing the right thing. I tried everything to get you off my mind, but nothing worked. I loved you, and hurting you was the last thing I wanted to do. I still love you." I say desperately trying to catch ahold of my emotions before they spiral out of control. I step forward and wipe away a tear on her cheek with my thumb.

Rose flinches at the contact and backs up slightly. "I love someone else now, Dimitri."

I don't even think I have a heart anymore. It was ripped out so perfectly that there won't even be a scar, just a cold, hollow spot where it used to be.

I start to lose control of my thoughts and actions. I can feel the walls slipping ever so slightly letting words slam out of my mouth with no filter or consciousness of what should be said or be kept hidden. "Roza, that's not love." I say only acutely aware of how desperate I sound.

"You don't know what love is." She spits back at me the volume beginning to escalate.

"I know the difference between love and lust." I reply back coldly.

She looks at me with a hurt expression on her face. "What are you trying to say?" She asks back with the same volume she had at the beginning of our fight.

"That he doesn't love you." I yell back at her, my control has slipped away completely exposing the dangerous thoughts that I keep so well hidden on a daily basis.

"Dimitri, you don't know him!" She repeats almost as if she has no other argument.

"I know one thing!" I yell back fed up with her stubbornness.

"Oh what is that? Please enlighten me with your wise knowledge!" She replies back, sarcasm dripping from every word.

I begin to see red, my anger can't be contained. "I know that just because you were lonely doesn't mean you have to run off and be a little blood whore!" I yell out and almost simultaneously feel a sharp pain on my cheek and a loud smack echoes through the air.

Rose POV

I smacked him as hard as I could. I knew he was angry but I never imagined he would go that far.

Dimitri quickly recovers from the shock and grabs my wrist, "Roza, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean it, I-" He rambles on until I cut him off.

"I'd rather be his blood whore than your girlfriend." I say quietly and rip my wrist from his grasp. "Goodbye Dimitri." I walk out the door leaving Dimitri to wallow in self-pity.

I didn't mention anything to Adrian on our date. It's not like I was lying to him, I mean, there was nothing to tell.

"Hey Rose, are you ok?" Adrian asked me when we got back to his room.

"Yeah I'm just tired." I lied. In fact, I was extremely hurt by what Dimitri had said and I wasn't really in the right state of mind.

"Okay, do you want me to walk you back to your room?" He asked. I looked up at Adrian. His green eyes glowed with innocence but a mischievous glint always lingered in them. I loved his eyes. And his laugh. And his smile. And his hair. And the way he never lets me forget how much he loves me. Maybe it was the way he looked at me, or maybe it was just the emotional pain that needed to be dulled, but either way, I need Adrian. Now.

"Actually," I said dragging my hand up his arm, "I was wondering if I could stay here?" I looked him in the eye and threw him my man-eater smile. He gulped.

"Sure, I'll just take the couch and you can take the bed." He went to get up but I pulled him back down next to me.

"Or, you could just sleep with me." I said and bit my lip.

Before I know it I am being picked up bridal style and thrown on the bed. I giggle as Adrian climbs on top of me.

Wait. I don't giggle. God, what has this man done to me?

Adrian and I kiss passionately and his hand travels under my shirt while the other fumbles with the buttons of my shorts. My heart starts to race and my mind gets fuzzy. It's not like we haven't had intense make-out sessions before, but this time it was different. This time, I knew what it would lead to. I knew how far I really wanted this to go.

As if reading my mind, Adrian stops kissing me. "Wait Rose." He says breathless.

"What? You want me to do it for you?" I ask before starting to unbutton my shorts.

Adrian grabs my wrists and makes me look him in the eye. "Are you sure? I don't want to push further if you're not ready." Worried is etched into those beautiful green eyes, somehow clouding the mischievous glint even more.

I nod my head, "Yes, I want this. I'm sure, I love you."

Adrian smiles and begins kissing me again only this time more intense and urgent.

We didn't get much sleep that night.

The next morning I woke up feeling guilty. Don't get me wrong, the sex was great. I just feel like I did it for the wrong reasons, like I was trying to prove something to myself.

My thoughts are interrupted by Adrian running his hand up and down my bare side, tracing the way it dips in at the waist then juts out again once he reaches my hip.

"Good morning beautiful." Adrian says with a husky voice.

"Hey sexy." I reply before turning over to face him and give him a kiss. That is when I noticed the time.

"Shit! I'm late!" I say before getting up with the sheet wrapped around me trying to find my clothes.

"Aww, can't you just stay here? Call in sick or something." He whines while pulling his pants on.

"Adrian, I'm a guardian I can't just 'call in sick or something." I say mocking him.

"Whatever grumpy, you are lucky you're beautiful." He says walking over to me and giving me a lazy smile. "Goodbye, I love you." He says before kissing me and walking towards the bathroom. "Hey, you should come back here tonight." He turns around and winks at me.

"Mmm... Sounds tempting. I'll think about it." I reply playfully.

"Choose wisely, Rose." He shuts the bathroom door and I hear the shower going. I smile shutting the door and leaning up against it.

Everything seems perfect, but there was still this annoying pull in my gut telling me that it won't stay this way. God really does hate me.


End file.
